Mi orgullo tatuado (Pridecember)
by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx
Summary: ¿Qué puede hacer Yami al tener su propio cuerpo? Puede vestirse como se le da la gana, hacer lo que le da en gana, y sobre todo: ¡Tatuarse lo que desee en donde le guste! Pero, ¿sera capaz de ocultar aquello tan importante marcado en su cuerpo? (Kaiyami/Prideshipping) Reto Pridecember 01/12 : "Tattoo" oneshot (Escrito por mi y Pharah Kaiba)


**Comencemos el diciembre con pridecember! Cada día de diciembre trataré con mi beta reader (Pharah Kaiba) de publicar un oneshot pride!**

 **Pues, en cuanto vimos los prompts y que se acercaba esta maravillosa actividad, yo no dudé en decirle a ella y ofrecerle que escribiera conmigo! Así que cuando lean estos oneshot, veran tanto parte mía como de la talentosa Pharah Kaiba.**

 **¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

 **01/12: "Tattoo"**

* * *

 **Yo no inventé YGO ni sus respectivos personajes**

* * *

No había nada mejor que tener control sobre tu propio cuerpo, poder decidir qué hacer con él, cómo vestirlo, cómo 'decorarlo'. Yami, al ser un alma libre que ya no debía compartirlo, tomando la decisión de vivir sus años con Yuugi y el resto, ahora estaba aprendiendo a cómo aprovechar su independencia. En una disfrutable salida con Yuugi, debía comprarse ropa nueva, y experimentaba todo tipo de estilos, viendo cada tienda y los productos que le ofrecía.

Pero, sólo había un estilo que le atrajo y era la ropa oscura, camisetas sin mangas, pantalones de cuero, y más que nada, le gustaba colgarse algunas pulseras, muñequeras o collares. Casi había quedado con la boca abierta al ver a las personas con aros colgados en la nariz, labios, ceja y otros lugares que Jounouchi le mencionó en su momento de duda.

Le llamaba la atención, aun así, no le interesaba. Todavía eso de 'perforarse' alguna parte de la cara o cuerpo no estaba en su lista de deseos.

Llevaban las bolsas con ropa y accesorios entre sus brazos, Yuugi estaba dispuesto a regresar a casa, pensando que sus objetivos ya estaban cumplidos, sin embargo, no contó con la amplia curiosidad de Yami, quien detenía sus pasos cuando su vista había sido cautivada por dibujos diversos y bellos en las vidrieras.

—¿Te gustan los tatuajes? — Yuugi lo sacó de su burbuja al hacerle esa pregunta. Yami lo miró confundido.

—¿Tatuajes?

—Si, serían como… pinturas que te hacen en la piel. Aunque son permanentes, quitarse uno es un proceso muy costoso y doloroso. — Yuugi dejó salir una risita nerviosa. Yami sólo arqueó sus cejas, volviendo a mirar los dibujos.

Ninguno le interesaba, ni tampoco sabía si le gustaba mucho la idea de pintarse algo de forma permanente.

—Podrías escribirte algo que sea valioso para ti, o alguna figura que te guste y sea significativa. Como el Mago Oscuro. — Yuugi sugirió, esto le dio más ideas a Yami, a quien de pronto se le aumentó el interés.

No iba a pintarse al Mago Oscuro, no iba a dibujarse a nadie ni nada, sino a escribirse algo muy importante para él, algo que ya estaba marcado en su corazón pero que no era visible para nadie. Quería hacer lo mismo, y que en vez de que lo escrito este marcado internamente, que quede en el lado externo. Aunque, sería en una parte donde la ropa lo cubriera.

Ya lo tenía todo planeado.

Yuugi y Yami regresaron a casa, y no se volvió a hacer mención de los tatuajes, aunque seguía viajando esa idea por la mente curiosa del ex monarca, quien una mañana se levantó de la cama y sin decir nada, salió hasta ese centro comercial tratando de recordar el aspecto de esa tienda para hacer lo que no se había atrevido con Yuugi presente.

Tenía en su cabeza decidido lo que iba a pedir, y sentía que no iba a arrepentirse de escribirse eso tan importante para él. No pensaría en borrárselo jamás, pues, si nunca pudo borrarlo de su corazón, entonces tampoco querría borrarlo de su cuerpo.

Entro al local sin temblar, con su decisión rodando a la punta de su lengua y saliendo con determinación. Sería pequeño, discreto, pero bien marcado en su omóplato, donde la ropa lo cubriría y aun así podría verlo en el espejo.

Su corazón latía ante la emoción y su piel ardía por la experiencia, sin embargo, estaba seguro. Tendría tatuado en su cuerpo aquello que significaba mucho para él.

Tiempo había pasado de cuando Yami se había hecho su primer tatuaje, y todavía el arrepentimiento no llegaba al mirarse al espejo y ver eso que significaba tanto, eso que nada más él sabía y comprendía. Ese tatuaje era un secreto de la cual sólo la ropa y el espejo eran testigos.

¿Se lo mostraría a alguien? No, era algo que nadie debía ver y evitaría a toda costa que su omóplato sea desnudado. Ni siquiera Yuugi tenía que saber de esto.

Pensaba que quizás tendría que haberse tatuado un poco más abajo, en alguna parte de su cuerpo en la que estuviera totalmente seguro de que nadie lo vería. Se ruborizó ligeramente al pensar en la única zona que definiría invisible para el resto, no podría haberlo tatuado ahí, sería incomodo y, además, un poco atrevido.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo alertaron, Yami reaccionó vistiéndose rápidamente, dándose cuenta de que había estado mucho tiempo dentro del baño, habiéndose duchado. — ¿Yami? Se te hará tarde para tu reunión con Kaiba-kun. — La voz de Yuugi se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

Yami había recibido un llamado de su rival, quien con total firmeza, brusquedad y frialdad, le dijo o más bien le ordenó que viniera a su oficina temprano para probar la actualización de su disco de duelo. El ex monarca estaba sorprendido de esto, el castaño jamás le había pedido algo así y ya hacía muchos días que no lo veía personalmente.

Siempre lo estaba viendo en publicidades o entrevistas que le hacían repentinamente algunos periodistas, pues el ojiazul parecía estar trabajando duro en sus nuevos proyectos y Yami tampoco tenía ninguna conexión con él como para salir y encontrarse casualmente.

Su rivalidad no había cesado para nada, y ahora este lo llamaba por razones técnicas.

Bien, Yami podía aceptar eso. Si con eso podía verlo.

—Ya voy. — No respondió agitado, sino con un suspiro, pues la decepción que le daba descubrir que su vinculo con Kaiba estaba debilitado había tomado lo mejor de él. Aun así, se vistió rápidamente y se dio una ultima mirada en el espejo para asegurarse de que el tatuaje no se notara.

Salió de la tienda de juegos y esperó durante un poco de tiempo hasta que divisó a la limusina con el logo de la compañía del castaño; cuando ésta estuvo frente a él, entró y se acomodó al lado de la ventana. Llegó al imponente edificio más rápido de lo que había pensado, aunque claro, no es como que estuviera muy consiente del tiempo cuando se sentía tan inquieto, pero no nervioso. Eran términos muy diferentes.

Si no recordaba mal, la última vez que vio al castaño, si bien no quedaron en malos términos; porque si hubiera sido así no lo hubiera llamado para empezar, no fue tampoco una visita de lo más tranquila; su rival tenía un carácter muy fuerte para su gusto, para el gusto de sus empleados, e incluso para el gusto de su propio hermano.

Entró con la mayor seguridad que no sabía que tenía, la recepcionista le dio un gafete de identificación, e inmediatamente se dirigió a la oficina del ojos azules en el último piso.

Se paró frente a la puerta y respiró hondo; todo iba a estar bien, era algo normal, nada podía salir mal; o por lo menos era eso lo que su mente quería creer.

Cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, ésta se abrió inmediatamente, dejando ver a su rival de ojos azules, con su ceño fruncido para variar.

—Llegas tarde, espero que tengas una buena excusa — El castaño de cruzó de brazos esperando una explicación.

¿Una excusa? Ahora resulta que tiene que dar explicación de porque la limusina que su propio rival había enviado lo recogió medio segundo tarde, ¿Luego qué?, ¿Tendría que explicar por qué su cabello era de tres colores cuando ni él mismo lo sabía?

—Había mucho tráfico Kaiba, nada más

El castaño, si bien no estaba satisfecho con esa respuesta, lo dejó pasar, salió completamente de la oficina caminando hacia una sala diferente, haciéndole señas a Yami para que lo siguiera.

La sala estaba repleta de maquinaria, ingenieros trabajando para satisfacer las órdenes de su jefe y Yami podía jurar que más de alguno había hecho una mueca cuando vieron entrar a Kaiba.

El castaño se detuvo frente a su nueva invención y sonrió orgulloso, era una de las mejores tecnologías que se habían creado hasta el momento, sin embargo, no era muy práctica ya que se necesitaba de una cantidad obscena de cables conectados al cuerpo, pero pronto podría solucionarlo.

Miró de reojo al tricolor que estaba admirando la nueva creación de su rival; el ojos azules no pudo evitar sonreír arrogantemente. Se cruzó de brazos y se giró completamente, quedando cara a cara con el tricolor.

—Bien, quítate la camisa, debemos hacer algunas pruebas.

Esas palabras dejaron helado al ex monarca. Yami elevó su mirada hasta encontrarse con los zafiros del otro y alzó una de sus cejas.

—¿Disculpa?

—He dicho que te quites la camisa, los cables deben adherirse a la piel, y la ropa es un estorbo.

Bien, ese era un buen momento para salir corriendo, y la idea en serio que era muy tentadora.

—¿En dónde van esos cables?

—Dos van en el abdomen, dos en los omóplatos, uno en el centro del cuello y adicionalmente el casco.

Definitivamente, era el mejor momento para correr.

El castaño solo observaba el rostro de su rival que se mantenía en silencio; le resultaba cómico ver la cara de pánico que había puesto el faraón, ¿acaso le daba vergüenza?

—No me digas que te da pena.

Yami salió de su ensoñación al escuchar la voz contraria.

Prefería tirarse desde esa altura antes que quitarse la camisa, eso nunca.

—No lo haré. — No daba lugar a negociaciones ni objeciones, su voz fue firme y sin tartamudear; si se lo hubiera pedido hace un mes habría estado bien, hubiera hecho el trabajo y se habría ido tranquilamente a su casa a tomar chocolate caliente; pero esa obviamente no era la situación.

Kaiba lo miró con una mueca sarcástica ¿Estaba hablando en serio?, ¿Acaso Yami tenía alguna clase de complejo con su cuerpo?, ¿Es porque no se sentía con suficiente musculatura?

—No seas ridículo, lo harás.

—No puedes obligarme, no soy tu empleado.

Bueno, tenía un punto a su favor.

Era cierto que Yami no era un empleado, sin embargo, aunque Kaiba no lo admitiera en voz alta, era una de las personas en las que más confiaba, aparte de Mokuba obviamente. Era una de las pocas personas que sabía que no adularía su trabajo solo para quedar bien con él. Admiraba a Yami en todo sentido, y aunque su orgullo no se lo permitiera, quería conocerlo mejor, pero claro, eso no lo diría, eso sería sobre su cadáver.

—Te lo estoy pidiendo de buena manera, hazlo.

—¿O si no qué?

Kaiba sonrió de lado y chasqueó los dedos, inmediatamente sus empleados llevaron dos discos de duelo, Yami miró a su rival con incredulidad, Tenía que ser una broma.

—Te reto a un duelo.

Las palabras del castaño le dejaron claro que efectivamente no era broma.

—¿Ahora?, ¿Aquí?, ¿Es acaso un chiste?

—¿Tengo cara de que te estoy diciendo una broma?

Bueno no, pero no perdía nada preguntando.

Kaiba sacó su deck, y observó a su rival que mantenía su visita fija en el disco de duelo que le acababan de entregar. El castaño dejó de lado su disco y se dirigió al pequeño tricolor aún con sus cartas en la mano; colocó su mano libre en uno de los tirantes de la camisa de su rival, si no lo hacía a la buena lo haría a la mala.

—Te dije que te la quites.

Yami reaccionó hasta que sintió una mano fuerte jalar uno de los tirantes de su camisa negra, trató de huir del agarre inmediatamente inclinando su cuerpo a la dirección contraria, e inconscientemente llevó una de sus manos a su omóplato con la intención de ocultar lo más posible su tatuaje.

Kaiba, ahora ocupado ambas manos a pesar de no soltar su mazo, jaló aún con más fuerza de la camisa del contrario, viendo como las costuras de ésta empezaban a romperse por la fuerza que ambos estaban empleando; pasó una de sus manos a la tela que cubría el pecho del ex monarca y jaló una fuerza que no sabía que poseía; importándole muy poco que estuviera haciendo el ridículo frente a sus empleados.

Llegaron a un punto en el forcejeo que las costuras e incluso la tela se rompieron, haciendo que Yami y Kaiba cayeran de espaldas, cerrando los ojos por el impacto, el castaño tiró sus cartas en el suceso, quedando con un gran trozo de tela en sus manos; mientras el tricolor seguía tapando obstinadamente su omóplato.

El de ojos azules fue el primero en recomponerse, levantándose y observando el abdomen plano y ligeramente esculpido de su rival, mentiría si dijera que no se quedó ligeramente embobado viendo su figura; pero vio que el hombre de ojos amatistas se rehusaba a apartar las manos de su omóplato derecho, y justo sobre sus manos estaba una de sus preciadas cartas del dragón blanco de ojos azules.

Kaiba se colocó sobre su rival, que aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados, retiró la carta, y cegado por la curiosidad apartó bruscamente las manos de Yami, haciendo que éste abriera los ojos e intentara evitar que viera el tatuaje, pero al ver la mirada perdida de Kaiba en la piel sobre su omóplato le dejó claro que ya no valía la pena, relajó los hombros y volteó el rostro.

Mientras tanto, el castaño miraba anonadado el nombre tatuado en la piel de su rival, las letras eran legibles y la caligrafía era de rasgos finos; era su propio nombre, "Seto" podía leerse sobre la suave piel del tricolor.

Kaiba miró como Yami volvía el rostro con intención de dar alguna excusa, pero él fue más rápido y habló lo más claramente posible.

—Antes que me des alguna excusa patética de que no es mi nombre, te informo que en Domino solo hay dos personas aparte de mí que se llaman Seto; la primera es un señor de aproximadamente ochenta años que vive al otro extremo de la ciudad y es un veterano de guerra, la otra es un bebé de nueve meses; y no me das la impresión de ser un pedófilo o un asalta tumbas, ¿o me equivoco?

Yami se quedó en silencio, viendo los ojos de su rival que por primera vez no lo veían con frialdad o indiferencia; sino con cierta ternura, e incluso se atrevería a decir aprecio. A decir verdad, se esperaba cualquier otra reacción, burla, asco, enojo, cualquier cosa menos eso.

Kaiba sonrió al ver la cara asombrada de Yami, se irguió y extendió su mano para ayudar al su pequeño rival a levantarse; el tricolor tomó su mano con cierta duda, que fue reemplazada por vergüenza al sentir como el castaño lo levantaba con fuerza hasta hacer chocar sus pechos. Kaiba pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su rival, acercó sus labios al oído de Yami y le susurró con voz profunda.

—Espero que no tengas pensado en quitarte ese tatuaje, porque ahora que lo vi y sé que llevas mi nombre en tu piel no te vas a deshacer de mí.

El faraón sintió su rostro calentarse, definitivamente ese tatuaje fue la mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida.

Aunque tenía una duda rondando su cabeza.

¿Qué habría pensado Kaiba si se hubiera tatuado su nombre en uno de sus glúteos?

 _FIN_


End file.
